FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI ¿Honorable caballero o Despiadado bufón?
by MARYXULA
Summary: Colección de historias cortas relacionadas con dos individuos bien dispares y su deber de vigilancia e instrucción de la valiosa Terra Branford, la arma definitiva del Imperio... Clasificado como T debido a que en alguna ocasión puede haber contenido no apto para todos los públicos n nU


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Ninguno de los personajes de ningún Final Fantasy me pertenecen, son originales de Square-Enix

Historia blandita porque estoy dando mis primeros y arriesgados pasos con Final Fantasy como escritora de fics aunque yo creo que más o menos se puede captar algo de drama, además de comedia ligera XDU

Escrita en tercera persona

Sinceramente espero que os guste porque así me iré animando e iré probando a escribir más, desarrollando más posibles tramas y profundizando más en los personajes participes X3  
Sólo voy a decir que para el aspecto del personaje Leo Christope me baso en un fanart que me encantó llamado Die, die, die y que puede ser encontrado en el DA *u* Con respecto a Kefka Palazzo, que esté como una cabra no quiere decir que sea un idiota aunque a menudo te lleves esa impresión n_nU A mí me da la sensación de que es un tipo retorcido, que se regocija en hacerle a todo el mundo la vida imposible, que se vale de mil trucos para proseguir con sus propios propósitos como manipular al Emperador Gestahl y que posiblemente toda esa diplomacia, elegancia o distinción de la que se hace gala a su alrededor le importan un pito XD (¿Si le importase actuaría como actúa?) Y sobretodo que debe de ser muy difícil discutir con él, como pasa con algunos críos, de los insolentes y que se creen con derecho a hacer lo que les de la gana... Todo un reto de personaje n_nU (Más o menos es como sucede con Joker, al menos ese Joker que yo tanto amo.)

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**  
**Desacuerdos desfavorables**

El aumento de sincronizados sollozos y agudos gritos provenientes de dos individuos fáciles de distinguir, incluso desde los alargados pasillos de esa zona del monumental castillo del Imperio, alertaban a uno de sus más respetados y honorables generales de que alguien se estaba extralimitando en sus funciones. Alguien, por desgracia, bien conocido por todos los habitantes de la gigantesca residencia imperial.

Apresurado, mucho antes de sus ojos pudiesen cruzarse con los azul celeste de su compañero al mando, su ceño ya estaba fuertemente fruncido. Por algún motivo aún más desquiciante que el mero esfuerzo en tratar con debido respeto a su camarada, éste, como consciente de la contenida irritación que le provocaba no cesaba en sacar lo peor de él con mayor frecuencia. "Respira hondo, Leo, respira hondo" Se repetía a sí mismo habiendo llegado a su destino mientras se pasaba una mano por su tensa tez. Lo que le esperaba, como en cada encuentro fortuito o forzoso con él, requería de toda su calma y diplomacia.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Solicitó saber con voz tajante, propia de su rango, la misma que hacía brotar de su voz cuando se dirigía a un camarada de igual o menor rango entre las filas. Al instante una pequeña figura encogida y temblorosa lentamente levantó la cabeza al sentir que los incesantes e insoportables gritos de la otra figura habían cesado repentinamente. -General Palazzo, no pienso repetirlo otra vez, ¿a qué se debía todo ese escándalo? -Se vio obligado a agregar al no obtener respuesta.

La atención depositada en la pequeña de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios y finos como paja recién recogida fue rápidamente dirigida a su odioso camarada, el general Leo Christope. Atormentar a una niñita de frágil apariencia y mente quebradiza era divertido, pero mucho más divertido era tomarla con un hombre hecho y derecho, con burdos principios bien fundamentados y suficientemente entrenado para hacer cualquier cosa que su juramento de soldadito de plomo le dictase, a pesar de algún disgusto ocasional.

-Nada de nada... Uweheehehee... -Fueron las primeras palabras que se dignó a darle. Acompañadas de su ya famosa en todo el Imperio carcajada, principal indicativo de que la corriente de pensamientos que en su retorcida e inalcanzable mente algo malvado tomaba forma y dee una manera burlona se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia, quizás ante la mirada incrédula e insistente del soldado, caminaría sin alterarse hasta él y confesaría malicioso. -Bueno, es posible que algo, precisamente algo que tú deberías haber hecho en vez de yo. -

La rabia no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en el rostro del hasta el momento sereno general Leo y su replica no hizo más que asegurarlo. Por muy buen jugador de palabras que fuese Palazzo, él tampoco necesitaba gran dosis de tiempo para descubrir el significado oculto de cada una de las que el soldado de aspecto colorido y burlón como un arlequín dejaba salir. Más de una vez con un tono teatral y alguna que otra vez con una voz capaz de denotar verdadera sinceridad y odio.

-¡Maldita sea, Kefka! -Bramó, atemorizando a la ya bastante asustada y bonita niña cuyos ojos de un intenso azul púrpura se cerraron al mismo tiempo que sus pequeñas manos se posaban sobre su cabeza, temblando apoyada contra la pared de recia piedra. -¡Ya sabes que no debemos actuar más allá de las ordenes establecidas! -

-¿Ni siquiera si nuestra adorable cautiva intenta escapar? -Preguntó el alto pero no muy musculoso hombre maquillado y ataviado por llamativas ropas, pestañeando y ladeando levemente su cabeza mientras colocaba uno de sus largos y también pintados dedos contra su barbilla.

-¡Así es! -Le hizo saber asintiendo enérgico la cabeza, esa cabeza suya siempre perfectamente peinada y cuya parte centra era la que más cabellos dorados poseía pues en la de los lados el cabello siempre era cortado de modo gradual. -Y lo sabes igual de bien que yo. Nuestra máxima prioridad es que prosiga encerrada en esta torre hasta nueva orden. -Apostilló cruzando sus bien esculpidos brazos bajo la amplía chaqueta de oscuro verdor y ornamentos de oro.

Puesto que no había mayor desprecio que ese para mostrar su mínimo interés, el general Palazzo bostezó ruidosamente y entornando sus ojos dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa vaga y despectiva:  
-Blah, blah, blah, ¿acaso es lo único que sabes hacer? Darme sermones como a uno de tus cadetes... ¡Y todo porque he sido yo y no tú quien ha pillado a esa mocosa tratando de escaparse! -

Por muy desconcertande que resultará, Leo Christope sabía que no podía tomar nada de lo dicho en serio, no tenía ni lógica ni razón de peso para ofenderse. Por lo que el general Leo no hizo otra cosa más que escuchar su melodramático monólogo con la esperanza de que se marchase tomando la decisión que solía tomar siempre. Informar de su desacuerdo al mismísimo Emperador Gestahl como un niño malcriado que acude a su padre a sabiendas de que tiene su favor. A veces Leo Christope no entendía como semejante individuo tenía tanta influencia sobre el mismo hombre que en más de una ocasión había alabado sus acciones y decisiones. Al principio esa treta no parecía más que otra tonta jugarreta del extravagante general, una serie de palabras que perdían fuerza con sólo consentir que sus actos prosiguiesen pero mucho había llovido desde ese entonces. Arrugando la frente y posicionando una mano enguantada a excepción de los dedos por un fino tejido amarillo, Kefka aparentando pesado dolor por la actitud de su compañero emitió las siguientes palabras:  
-¿Sabes? Realmente no quería tener que hacer esto pero si no hay otra manera, me siento en el deber de informar a nuestro Emperador de este terrible incidente... ¡Uweheehehee! -

La carcajada final fue lo único que tornó la expresión de sorna del general Leo en otra bien diferente. Desde luego no era el mismo pavor que mostraba la carita de la pequeña pero se le aproximaba, era un sentimiento frío y desagradable, como si sus sentidos se disparasen en terreno aparentemente tranquilo pero hostil.

Notando con satisfacción como ambos pares de ojos le seguían, Kefka Palazzo abandonó la desoladora habitación con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad. El hormigueo que se extendía por su cuerpo haciéndole querer dar gritos, saltos y volteretas imposibles de ejecutar para un humano se incrementaba al pensar relamiéndose en el futuro de impuesta subordinación a la pequeña Terra y por muy desacuerdo que su compañero estuviese, no podría hacer nada para detener la colocación del artificio sobre la clara frente de la niña.


End file.
